Revan Reborn
by BlueCelebi
Summary: As he closed his eyes, for what he thought would be the last time, he remembered some things his former apprentice, his former best friend, had said about him. Oh well. It seemed a fitting end to him. May as well accept it. YOU MAY ACCEPT IT, BUT WE DO NOT. Before Revan could open his eyes, a purple light enveloped him, and he disappeared from the Foundry.


Revan Reborn

_**Hey everybody, it's BlueCelebi. I should probably be working on my other Pokemon story, but I got this in my head a while back, and I won't stop thinking about it until I get it published. So here it is. I might continue this, since I have a few loose ideas on what to do with it, but I might also not, just because I'm busy with life. I'll try to keep things as canonical as possible when doing this, other than the obvious one that you will see in a minute or so. Please review/follow/favorite, they are what keeps a writer writing. Also, I will be posting this on the Games, Movie, and the crossover section of FanFiction, since I'm not really sure which this belongs in. It had the main character from the games, but takes place in the movies. Confusion, confusion.**_

As he closed his eyes, for what he thought would be the last time, he recited what his former apprentice, former best friend, had said with his dying words. "And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing." To him, it seemed a fitting end. Although there was much he had wished to have done, he was content with this end. Although, he had never seen his wife, or his child, and the Emperor is still in power. He then remembered another quote of his late companion. _Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan… and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone._ And alone he was. HK destroyed, and his other former companions likely long dead, he had no allies, and no way out. He may as well accept it.

_**You might accept it. But WE don't.**_

Before Revan could open his eyes, he was enveloped by a purple light, and disappeared. To the Imperial Strike team, this appeared to be a last act before his death. Knowing what would happen if they were to report failure, they claimed he died, and hoped he wouldn't return while they lived. Luckily for them, he didn't.

_**(4000ish years later)**_

Revan opened his eyes. The first thing he realized, was that he was no longer in the foundry, but in a hut. A rather small hut. And his next realization: he wasn't alone.

"An intruder, are you? HM? Sent by the Emperor, were you?" As Revan turned, he found that the voice belonged to a shriveled green imp. He took off his mask, seeing no apparent threat.

"The Emperor is my enemy. I wish nothing more than to see him dead." Revan replied.

"A Sith you are. Played with the Dark Side to much, you have." The imp stated.

"Kind of. But not really. I attempted to obtain balance between the two sides."

"Work out, did it?" after an awkward pause, the imp continued, "Corrupt you, the Dark Side will. Corrupt you, it has."

"Perhaps. But I will continue to seek balance in the Force. The ancient Je'daii did it, so can I."

"Know the Je'daii Order, you do? How? Outlawed all Force research, the Emperor has."

"What are you talking about? The Emperor is not yet strong enough to impose his rule on the entire Galaxy."

"Hm. Not informed, you are. Conquered and beaten, the Galaxy is. Darth Sidious, not strong, but very smart."

"Darth Sidious? No, the Emperor is Darth Vitiate." 

"Mistaken, you are. Long dead, is Vitiate. Almost 4000 years, it has been."

"4000 years? How is that possible? I was just in the Foundry, readying my droids for war…"

"What is your name? From this time, you are not."

"My name? My name has been long forgotten by all but a few. You wouldn't recognize my name, so you can call me what I was once called: Revan."

"Revan? Darth Revan, you are?"

"I am no longer a Sith. Nor am I a Jedi. I instead attempt to forge my own, gray path."

"Made a Sith Holocron, you did. Used was it, by a Sith named Bane. Created the Rule of Two, he did."

"Um, what's the Rule of Two?"

"Two Sith at a time. A master, and an apprentice."

"Oh. Yes, I did say something similar to that in my Holocron. I apologize for my actions, I was heavily corrupted back then."

"Hm. Not accepted, your apology is. Many deaths, Darth Sidious has caused."

"Ok then." Revan said. This conversation was not going well. It appeared that he his past had once again been called into question. Speaking of the past, it seemed as if he should be there. This was clearly not the year that it was when he was in the foundry. He should meditate. Always helped him before, there's no reason it won't help him now. "Do you have anywhere quiet, where I can meditate?"

"Yes. Follow me, you must. But first, reach out in the Force, and understand it, as it is now." The imp replied, as he moved to the door.

"Very well." As Revan closed his eyes, and reached out into the Force, he immediately knew something was wrong. In his time, the darkness was strong, but was never stronger than the light. Here, it appeared that there was almost no light at all, as if the darkness had completely consumed everything even remotely good in the Galaxy. "Oh Force, what happened?"

"Destroyed, the Jedi Order has been. Few remain. Darth Sidious rules the Galaxy, as the Emperor."

"Surely there must be some resistance?" Revan now stood, and began to follow the imp.

"Indeed. But small, untrained, and underequipped, they are. Still in their infancy, the Rebellion is."

"Hm. Do they stand a chance?"

"In time, yes. A strong leader, they have not. No Force users, they have."

"Why don't you join them?"

"A fighter, I am not. A teacher, I am."

"Just who are you?"

"Yoda, I am. Former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order."

"Forgive me master, I would have been more polite, had I known."

"Matter not, it does. Retired, I have. Useless, I am."

"A Jedi is never useless. And it is there duty to protect the innocent. Why do you hide?"

"Hide, I do not. In exile, I am. A plan, I have. The long game, the Jedi must play. At the meditation sanctuary, we are. Relax, you must."

Revan looked around, and found that the 'meditation sanctuary' was nothing more than a clearing in the swamp that he was apparently surrounded by. "Very well. May I continue speaking with you once I'm finished here?"

"Yes. But think, you must. No longer in your time, are you. Your next actions, you must choose. Whether to attempt to return, or to stay and fight." Yoda said, as he began to return to his hut. "Supper, you will have, once completed, you meditation is."

Revan sighed, and sat in his preferred meditation pose. He slowly levitated, and small objects around him did the same. _What to do, what to do. I could return, or I could stay. As much as I like middle paths, I see none here. From what Yoda has said, I can gather that Vitiate is dead, and the Old Sith are dead. My purpose in the past is done. I see no reason to go back. So I'll stay. But what should I do? Taking down the new Emperor seems like a nice enough goal, but how to do it… I have no allies, no resources, and no contacts… Not to mention that I will need to catch up on 4000 years of news, wars, and technology. Well, I gave up one challenge for another it appears. I should also look into how I got here, I don't remember using any Force Power that would put me in a situation like this._

_**Indeed you did not. WE did.**_

_Oh, what have we here? A group trying to control me. I should warn you, it didn't work out very well for the last group who tried to control me._

_**WE seek not to control you. You are simply one of the greatest Gray Jedi the Galaxy has ever seen. And it would have been a waste to have you killed, as the Imperial strike team would have easily slain you. Now, you must train, so that no force may oppose you. And we choose this time for a reason. There are many loose ends that the Emperor, Darth Sidious, and his apprentice, Darth Vader, have not noticed. You will find these loose ends, and help bring the Empires end.**_

_Just help? I myself will not be the one who end the Empire?_

_**No. Another has been destined for that task. You will be powerful enough to defeat the Emperor, but you must not. Also, you will need more training to become the most powerful thing that exists at this point in time.**_

_I'm not currently? What a shame…_

_**Indeed. You must start your training with Grandmaster Yoda. After WE say you are done, WE will give you a list of loose ends the Empire has yet to take care of. Rally them to the Rebellion, but you must never join them. And you must never tell your name to anyone, until we say otherwise. There will be a time, but that time will not be soon.**_

_Very well. I suppose I can trust you, having saved my life and all. But I would like to know your name._

_**Heh. You don't recognize US? What a shame. We have spoken to so many, and yet none remember US. WE are used almost everyday, and no one ever expects US to do anything about it. Guess what Revan? WE WANT SOMETHING BACK.**_

_Um is it something I can give back to you?_

_**No. But you can take it from somebody. The Emperor to be exact. He has abused use for far to long.**_

_Wait, are you saying that you're-_

_**Yes. Now go and train with Yoda. Although you should catch up on 'recent' **__**cough-4000 years**__**-cough* events.**_

_That would be useful. Would you be willing to help, or will Yoda be forced to give me a very large history lesson?_

_**Yoda will tell you. Although WE will be listening, and if he misses anything, or misinterprets something, WE will supply you with suffient knowledge.**_

_Thank you. I'm going to have dinner now, can you continue to talk to me, or can you only do so while I meditate?_

_**WE can do whatever WE want. Although if WE do want to talk to you outside of meditation, it will be difficult for you to hear US, at least until you're fully trained.**_

_Splendid. Out of curiosity, can you physically manifest? Or control other being?_

_**You'll find out soon enough. Now go have dinner, and hurry.**_

_Very well._

As Revan returned to Yodas hut, he began to ponder how he would be trained. He knew most of the Force powers in his time. Oh. Yes. The Force has probably evolved since his time. He looked forward to learning its new secrets.

"Returned, you have? Good. Ready, dinner is. Hope you like rootleaf stew, I do."

"Sadly, I don't. But it will have to do. Also, I'd like a favor."

"Want to get off Dagobah, do you? Or just a history lesson?"

"I'd actually like you to train me, Master Jedi."

"Ha! Haha! No. Train only one more, I will."

"I'm afraid, you don't have a choice." Revan stated.

"Threaten me, do you? It shall not work."

"It's not me you need to be afraid of. Please meditate, and you will find that you should train me."

"Why should I? Done nothing for me, you have."

"Nor have I done anything against you. But if you do train me, I can keep you company. A much better alternative to going insane."

"Hm. Very well. Meditate, I shall. See if you speak the truth, I will." Yoda says. He then leaves, and Revan begins to enjoy his rootleaf stew. Revan than realized he could not enjoy rootleaf stew, because it was rootleaf stew. So he tolerated it. And by the time he was finished, Yoda had returned.

"Did you have fun Master?" Revan said, trying to find out what Yoda had learned.

Yoda simply glared at him. After a moment, he said, "Teach you, I will. Mad at you, I am."

"And here I thought that 'there was no emotion, there is peace'." Revan mocked.

"Incorrect, the new Jedi code is. The older, the better, 'Emotion, yet peace'."

"Ah. So you're familiar with the original as well? Good. I met few in my time that knew of this. Has this changed since then?"

"No. As I said, outlawed all Force research, by Sidious."

"What a shame. So, how should we begin my training?"

"Walk they Gray path, is your wish?"

"Yes."

"Then meditate. Focus on the Light side. Teach you of the Darkness, I cannot. Know of someone who can, I do. Combined, make you a Master of both sides of the Force. Bound to either, you will not be. Use it wisely, I hope you do."

_**It's Blue again. I the uncanonical thing was the time travel. I wonder if any of you can guess what was talking to Revan? Also, while I do have an idea that I want to do with this story, I would appreciate some help. I'm going to focus on things that appeared in movies, or the TV show, that were never resolved, like (SPOILER TO MY STORY/THE CLONE WARS TV SHOW) whether or not Ashoka was killed during Order 66, since she left the Jedi order before it was ordered (END SPOILERS TO MY STORY). So please review/PM me some ideas, I do have a couple, and I'll try to reply. Also, How's the length of the chapter? I wanted it to be around 4-5 thousand words, but it ended up just over 2 thousand… Probably because I did this in one evening. But if you guys think that I should make it longer, it can be arranged.**_


End file.
